


Baking, It’s The Thought That Counts

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Pre-Relationship, They don’t know how to words with each other, some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23152213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “You baked. Him. Sam, the man youswearwas your arch nemesis not three weeks ago, you baked him a cake?” Steve only waits long enough for Bucky to nod at him before he starts up again. “And not only did you bake Sam, your-” here he moves his hands up to do the air quotes, “a cake, but you baked him your Great-great Nana’s famous chocolate cake, the cake yourmotheronly bakes onveryspecial and important days.”“Yeah.So?”
Relationships: Background Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Relationship, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 167
Collections: Sambucky Bingo





	Baking, It’s The Thought That Counts

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally supposed to just be an [aesthetic with a snippet](https://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/post/612697871869984768/title-baking-its-the-thought-that-counts), but my brain slapped me and said, "BUT NIXIE THESE OTHER WORDS WOULD BE GREAT TO GO WITH IT!"
> 
> And....well...I listened to my brain and put the rest of the words with it. 
> 
> So here you folks are. 
> 
> Enjoy.

* * *

“ _You_ baked him a cake.”

“Yeah,” Bucky answers slowly, stretching the word out as he quirks a brow at Steve, while giving his best friend a look of fond confusion.

“You baked. Him. Sam. Sam Wilson, the man you _swear_ was your arch nemesis not three weeks ago, you baked him a cake?” Steve only waits long enough for Bucky to nod at him before he starts up again. “And not only did you bake Sam, your-” here he moves his hands up to do the air quotes, “‘nemesis’, a cake, but you baked him your Great-great Nana’s famous chocolate cake. The cake your _mother_ only bakes on _very_ special and important days.”

“ _Yeah_. So?”

“ _So_? You’re _still_ saying you hate him, Buck, that’s _what._ ” Steve questions, hands dropping to his hips as he stares his best friend down.

Scoffing, Bucky rolls his eyes and slouches lower in his seat. “I didn’t say I _hated_ him, Stevie. Don’t be dramatic.”

“You just said he was the most annoying human on the planet,” Steve shot back, with a roll of his eyes. 

“See! I never said I _hated_ him,” Bucky shoots back defiantly, narrowing his eyes at the other. “Just that he was _literally_ the most annoying asshole, and I had to share a dorm with him. For the _entire_ first year.”

“No, James, you in fact _said_ that you hated him. I still have the text you sent me to prove it. You sent it to me about fourteen minutes after first meeting him.”

Both Bucky and Steve jump, heads whipping to the left where Natasha and Tony have apparently popped up at. Tony lets out a low cackle, pumping his fist in triumph. “Thanks, Nat, I owe you.”

“You do,” she answers, slips stretching slowly into a smile before once again letting her face return to its normal experienceless state. “I’ll be collecting next week.” Turning, she gives Bucky a long look over before turning to Steve, “We’ve got Econ in twenty, walk with me?”

“Yeah,” Steve nods to her as he stands up. Taking a step closer, he bends down to press a quick kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth, “We’re still on for dinner tonight, right?” he asks as he gathers up his books.

“Yes, we are. I’ve set five alarm reminders on my phone, and Pep promised to come get me so I’d be on time tonight as insurance,” Tony assures as he drops into Steve’s vacated seat. He shoots his boyfriend a wide, happy grin before turning to send a sly look to Bucky. “So, you baked Samuel Wilson a cake I hear,” he adds, sending both Natasha and Steve into a fit of laughter as they walk away. 

Groaning, Bucky moves his right hand up to rub at his face, grumbling under his breath as he does. “Asshole,” he says once he finally drops his hand down to his lap. “Okay, _yes,_ I baked him a cake. And yes, I also baked him my great-great Nana’s recipe. So what?”

Instead of saying anything further, Tony shoots him another look and lets out a low hum. 

“ _What_?”

“Rhodey say’s you wrote ‘You bastard’ on it,” Tony answers after a quiet moment. 

Bucky blinks before breaking out into snickers as he nods, “Yeah, yeah I did.”

Nodding once, Tony lets out another hum as he pulls his phone out and starts rapidly tapping away on it.

Shifting in his seat, Bucky glances at the other before looking away. “He, uh, did Rhodes say anything else?”

“He might have let a few things slip when we had our labs last night,” Tony hedges after a beat. “He might have mentioned how Sammy-boy spent quite a long time laughing so hard he ended up nearly having an asthma attack.” Buck couldn’t help but let out a snort in response. “He also might have mentioned that Sam was interested in learning if you had any allergies, because he _might_ have been thinking about returning the favor one of these days.”

Bucky could help but visibly perk up at the news. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. So, and this is just a suggestion here, you _might_ maybe wanna keep an eye out for some baked goods coming your way."

* * *

_Six months later..._

Opening the box, Bucky couldn't help but stare for a long moment at the words on the cookie-care, 'I hate you the least' before tossing his head back in laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Nixie! You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
